Miku's Story of a New World Pt 3
by homeofthesilentwriter
Summary: Now with an unsettling feeling in his chest, Hikaru heads off to class. While not paying attention He ends up colliding right into Miku! However, before he can say anything, She takes off down the hall! Now sitting in class, Hikaru is trying to sort out all these new feelings, When he stumbles upon something surprising... Miku's Diary!


Hikaru watched silently as the door closed behind Miku. He saw the last of her midnight hair disappear through the cracks. Why were his palms so sweaty? What was this unsettling feeling deep in his stomach? Who was this girl and why has she affected him? A few minutes ago she was nothing but a clueless airhead. Yet, the moment his hand met hers, it was like something broke within him. What happened just now?

These thoughts ran circles through Hikaru's head making him a little dizzy. He suddenly felt a sturdy, familiar hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his brother standing next to him with a beaming smile on his face. The same smile he'd seen every day for the past 16 years. The only person he found true comfort in. The only smile he really truly cared for, so why did it seem so different to him now?

"Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, let's go." Hikaru replied. Kaoru gave him a slightly confused glance, but was quick to pick up his bag and follow Hikaru out the door way. As they walked down the hall, Hikaru's mind wandered. It wasn't until he slammed into something… or someone… that he snapped out of his self-induced trance. Hikaru collapsed onto the floor. He saw papers and books fly into the air. He was struck with pain when a large notebook landed on top of his head. He laid his hand on his injured head and looked up to see a pair of wide sapphire eyes staring down at him.

Miku's mouth was open wide in surprise and shock. Hikaru froze when he saw her face. What was it about her? Was it warm in this hallway or was it just him? It had to be the sunlight coming in from the windows he decided.

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru dropped to his knees beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"My head feels like a brick just dropped on it." Hikaru said, rubbing the now forming knot on the back of his head. "Hey, sorry. Are y-." Hikaru looked up to apologize, only to see Miku furiously running back down the hall. He stood up and watched as she disappeared again, around a corner. He turned back around to see a girl he recognized from his class standing behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I believe you dropped this." She sputtered, holding out Hikaru's books and papers.

"Thanks." He smiled warmly at her and took the books in his hands. He watched as she giggled and joined the rest of her friends.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." Kaoru rushed him along to History. The two sat silently next to each other as they watched a presentation on the Pearl Harbor attack on America. Bored, Hikaru began to push his papers around on his desk with his finger. He stopped however, when a small, leather covered book peeked out from behind his study guide.

He picked up the small notebook and ran his fingers over the smooth cover, studying it carefully. This was not his. He opened the cover to see a name written in neat cursive on the back of it. "Property of Miku Shikure." Hikaru's eyes grew wide as he quickly shut the book. He glanced over at his brother who was too busy doodling on his paper to see his brother's sudden abruptness. Slowly, Hikaru picked the notebook back up and began to look through the pages. This was Miku's diary! His heart skipped a few beats at this realization.

All of the things Miku can't say, all in this one little book. He thought for a moment before deciding to open the book and read the first entry from July 28th. He soon realized there was more to this girl than he thought. Did nobody care about her? She seemed… so lonely. He flipped forward a few pages until he stopped at today's date. Slowly he began to read.

"I don't understand what is happening, my head is spinning, I'm short of breath, and I'm sure if I weren't already… I'd be speechless. I've heard from many of the girls that Hikaru Hitachiin is a great host… but… there is something about him. I feel that there is some sort of… connection that was created when he looked into my eyes. No one has held my gaze that long. For they can't look into the face of a disabled person. Hikaru, however, watched me and didn't look away. When we met he was highly rude and completely out of line. So, why do I want to be around him? What is going on here? Wish I could ask…"

Hikaru looked up, jaw slightly dropped. She felt it too. Some sort of… bond… between the two of them. They only just met! Whatever was happening, was definitely throwing Hikaru's life, through a loop.


End file.
